The present invention relates to cloud computing systems, and more specifically, to systems for provisioning virtual machines in the cloud.
Cloud computing is Internet-based computing, whereby shared resources, software and information are provided to computers and other devices on-demand, like the electricity grid. A common way of implementing a cloud computing service is to employ virtualization on the cloud computers. In a typical scenario of cloud computing the customer provides a virtual machine image and uploads the image to be hosted and run from a cloud computing service.